DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The purpose of this grant proposal is to request partial funding for the 1998 Keystone Conference on "Angiogenesis and Vascular Remodeling". All requested funding is directed toward helping support the participation of young scientists in this conference. The conference itself seeks to present an in-depth and timely overview of angiogenesis, ranging from basic molecular and cellular biology to ongoing clinical trials. Angiogenesis is now recognized as a common link in a variety of normal and pathologic processes including embryonic development as well as cardiovascular, endocrine and oncologic diseases. The meeting has as a particular strength a focus on the role of angiogenesis and angiogenic factors in vascular remodeling. A number of topics will be covered during the five-day meeting including developmental regulation, angiogenic factors, adhesion molecules, angiogenic signaling, extracellular matrix remodeling, angiogenic genes and gene therapy. A special session will be provided to the implementation of basic research advances in this field into the clinical area, and will include up-to-date presentations on clinical trials of angiogenesis inhibitors and promoters. Workshops and presentations of posters, as well as short oral communications will all be featured as a mechanism to allow increased interaction between "junior" and "senior" participants. The conference will be held concurrently with a second, thematically related meeting on the molecular biology of the cardiovascular system. Thus, joint sessions will be available to the participants to expose a larger and more diverse audience to fundamental molecular and cellular topics relevant to both angiogenesis and cardiovascular (patho)physiology in general. The meeting will provide novel correlative insights beyond the more narrowly focused topic of angiogenesis into related molecular mechanisms through this concurrent arrangement with the molecular biology of the cardiovascular system symposium. Finally, abstracts of all presentations held at the meeting will be published to further facilitate dissemination of information.